1. Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a frameless display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are means for visually displaying data. Display devices may include liquid crystal displays, electrophoretic displays, organic light emitting displays, inorganic electroluminescent (“EL”) displays, field emission displays, surface-conduction electron-emitter displays, plasma displays, cathode ray displays and the like.
A typical display device is provided with a separate component such as a top chassis for covering a bonding area where a display panel and a driver integrated circuit (IC) are interconnected.